


Stay

by BlackIsMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith - Freeform, Erwin and Levi, Fluff and Smut, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIsMyHeart/pseuds/BlackIsMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi x Erwin right after the events in Chapter 49.<br/>Just a little bit of kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Levi stepped through the door and out into the too bright sunlight of the courtyard,swallowing the groan of pain that nearly escaped him as he shifted his weight onto his injured leg. He kept his face impassive, well aware that the squadron from the Military Police was watching him from the  shade of the wall, snickering of course. He gritted his teeth. Lazy bastards . 

The first part of the squad riding out of the Trost district had entered the courtyard a few minutes ago, Hanji Zoe had hurried them inside with Eren. Too many of them had headed for the hospital  at the HQ. Levi's face paled as he watched the  last of the riders from the Survey Corps come in. So few. So many good soldiers gone.  _Dammit _ . Anger flared in his chest. _Why?_ _ _

He scanned the last of the  approaching riders, panic rising in his chest, Erwin wasn't there. He picked up his pace.  _Where the fuck is he? _

_ Not that it matters. _

_ Bastard .  _

Levi slowed his pace, wincing at his visible limp. 

"You need a cane old man?" The taunt echoed in the courtyard, earning a glare from Hanji Zoe, and another from one of the Veterinary Officers, who turned to glare . 

Levi shrugged and kept going, making a point of not bothering to look back, no sense justifying the brats . 

_ Erwin... _

The thought trailed off as he realized his eyes were tearing up. 

That wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all. 

_ Dammit.  _

_ It would be just like Erwin to go and get himself killed and... _

Levi killed the thought as it neared dangerous territory. 

Levi groaned, suddenly wishing he did have that cane, at least he'd be able to support his limp. Instead, he moved faster, keeping his face blank rather than wincing each time his weight fell on the injured leg. He growled under his breath , thinking back to the Military Police . _I could think of a few orifices to shove my blade s in .  _

Hanji stood in the middle of the courtyard, her brows furrowing as she stared at her notepad, crossing out names the squad list.  A list with more names crossed out t han remaining. Fuck. The Recon Corps would have trouble recovering from this. _And for what? Some stupid brat?_ __

He stood behind her, eyes scanning the page. Hanji turned and raised one eyebrow, "Don’t worry, he's still alive,"

"Who?" Levi kept his face a mask, his stoic exterior not revealing the sudden hammering of hope in his heart. 

"Erwin of course," her eyebrow arched further above her glasses, " Prssh, don’t' pretend you weren't worried". 

"About the old man?" Levi croaked, suddenly painfully aware of how hoarse his voice was, "Of course I'm worried, who else is going to  make sure the rest of the Survey Corps  don't become  Titan chow " 

" Annndd ",  Hanji prompted. 

"And", Levi growled, not in the mood for  Hanji's prodding, "I'd like to see him now... to debrief".

"Of course," Hanji nodded, turning to hide the smirk on her face. "He should be coming in at any time now, he stayed behind to talk to Commander  Pixis ."

The minutes ticked by  painfully, slowly, Erwin clenched his jaw, standing at attention as they waited.  The muscled in his leg began to jump, and he shifted to the other to relieve it.

Then, at the back, one of the last of the stragglers, was Erwin. Levi breathed an audible sigh, his heart  twinging with relief. 

_ It wouldn't do for the commander to die _ _._ Not when the only other options were the same incompetent assholes who had gotten the Survey Corps killed before. _Not when  you  couldn't bear the thought of living without him. _ He pushed the thought aside, concentrating on the gravel kicked up by Erwin's horse instead .

Erwin stopped his horse in front of the stairs that led up into the HQ, a short walk from the stables on the other side . 

Levi stared for a second, half uncomprehending of the change in Erwin. His left hand gripped the reins, lips pinched tight together with pain, and blood ...so much blood stained the right side of his body ...the stump where his arm had been flapped briefly in the wind, a red ribbon that Levi quickly realized was the end of his tourniquet. Levi's heart flopped in his chest,  his stomach twisting into little knots of agony. What had Erwin done to deserve this? He  gulped  a breath of air, pushing down the nausea that rose in his belly, a sick feeling that quickly burned away as anger took its place.  _What had the idiot been thinking ?  He couldn't afford to... _ he swallowed forcing his anger away for the time being. 

Levi shifted his weight, throwing out an arm to block Hanji as she ran to help Erwin down. 

"He doesn't need lollycoddling," Levi growled, eyes narrowed in a warning stare, Erwin didn't need anyone treating him like an invalid, especially not  Levi . 

Levi's heart twisted with pain as he stood, stolidly, watching the Commander awkwardly slide down, left hand grasping at the pommel of the horse, a motion he'd done a thousand times suddenly less graceful for the lack of an appendage.  Levi's body tensed, urging him to go help, but he stood still. 

Hanji looked at him "I guess you're right, I didn't think." 

"You didn't," Levi growled beforedropping his arm. 

"Why don't you go... to debrief,"  Hanji couldn't quite hide the smirk as she said the last.

Levi pushed past her, pretending not to have seen the smirk .  _What was that about anyway? Am I that obvious? _

He walked into the yard where Erwin now stood with his horse before the Veterinary Officer came up to take it. 

 "Not dead yet," Bushy eyebrows narrowed over his face as he stared at Levi. 

"Close enough," Levi growled. 

Erwin's eyebrow arched again. 

Levi stopped, a sudden pang hitting his heart, "We'd better get you inside ," 

"Let's? " Erwin's growling voice sounded almost annoyed.

Levi found himself at loss for something to say, but after a look at the Commander's face, opened his mouth.

“A ... a re you okay?”

Erwin looked up, arching one bushy eyebrow sardonically. “I’m alive, that counts”. 

Levi limped towards the stairs, towards the hospice where they would be keeping the medical supplies. He straightened, forcing himself to walk without the limp. Erwin followed him up the steps, both of them moving slowly . 

 "That's not what I mean". 

Erwin shrugged his shoulders, the bloody tourniquet on his right arm bobbing with the motion as he walked, he glanced pointedly at the bandages bulging under the pants on  Levi's leg " You?" 

"I didn't loose an arm, dumbass," Levi snapped, and then shut his mouth, suddenly regretting the words. He opened his mouth, ready to apologize, but nothing came out. 

They made it inside, pushing past the door and into the hallway. The hospital was to the left, where several of the Corps had already found themselves. Levi winced as the smell of blood, of death, hit his nose. Apparently not all of the recon squad who made it back would be going home.  _More deaths. On my hands? Why couldn't I have been there? __Maybe I could have .._.  Another dangerous thought that Levi pushed aside. No sense worrying about what he could have done when he hadn't done it.

 "When was the last time someone looked at that?" he nodded towards the tourniquet as they stumbled into one of the empty  rooms inside of the hospital. A space obviously waiting for another injured person. The room contained nothing but a small table with a chest, a bucket of water, a candle lighting the space, and a small cot against the floor.

Erwin's arm was bound in a very bloody tourniquet.  It was rough, obviously a field dressing, and from the looks of the Commander's bare chest, made from his dress shirt. Levi swallowed, ignoring the fact that Erwin's naked skin was significantly more inviting than it should have been. 

"Just me," Erwin shrugged again, "Medical officers are  probably busy... There are... more pressing cases." He swallowed, a flash of pain crossing his face. 

Levi nodded, taking a deep breath, "Allow me?" 

"Bandages should be in the case there," Erwin nodded towards the small table, "Don't fuck up,"

"I've dressed injuries before," Levi glared, the medical officers weren't always around. 

Erwin sat shakily onto the cot . He gritted his teeth, watching the smaller man's ass as Levi walked to the table.  _At least there's a distraction. _

Levi flipped open the case; it contained  basic medical supplies. A flask of brandy, rolls of bandages, a pair of scissors, swabs,  towels, scalpels, and  that was it. Levi grabbed  everything . They might have to cauterize the wound later, but he wasn't going to do it. And the Medical Officer would probably bring more than basic supplies when he came over. 

Levi lowered himself to the cot to sit beside the hunched giant that was his commander. The only man he'd come to respect . He swallowed, pretending it didn't hurt to see Erwin in pain. "Drink this", he pushed the brandy at Erwin, "It will help". 

Erwin took a swig, grateful that Levi had pulled the cork off first . Not that he'd say it. The shorty had enough to gloat about as it was. He took a swig, allowing the warm, too-sweet liquid to burn on its way down. He took another. This was going to hurt. 

Levi's hands shook as he reached for the tourniquet, "How long has this been on?" 

"About two hours now", Erwin gritted his teeth, wincing in pain as Levi's fingers moved over the knots that held it in place, "Bleeding should be stopped." 

Levi growled, shaking his head, "We're not taking any chances." 

He reached for his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it free of the 3DGM harness. Halfway through the motion he froze for a moment, suddenly flushing. Thank god it was too dark  in the room for Erwin to see his face clearly. And dammit, why was he flushing.  _ Removing my belt in front of Erwin isn't... _  he stopped the thought, going back to the action at hand. 

He wrapped the belt  around Erwin's arm, slipping the leather through the buckle and pulling it as tight as he could above the end of the wound. He snugged it a little further before pulling the knife out of his boot and poking  a new hole in the leather so that he could buckle it in place.    
"That ought to do." 

Erwin had grown pale, his face visibly sweating. His hands trembled as he raised the flask, taking another swig of the  alcohol. 

"Pussy, " Levi  growled, his hands moving towards the bandages. _Careful idiot_ _._  

Erwin watched as Levi unwrapped his shirt from around the wound, slender fingers moving with surprising gentleness over the wound . 

There was a lot of blood. 

Nothing new. He just wasn't used to it being his own. 

Levi's face paled as blood splattered out of the shirt. He wrapped it up, not wanting the blood to get anywhere else, hiding the shudder that almost rippled through his shoulders before setting the shirt on the table, "You've lost a lot ," 

He took the flask of brandy from Erwin, dabbing it onto a  small towel,  "This is going to hurt". 

Erwin nodded, gritting his teeth. The alcohol was necessary to keep out infection. His teeth clenched harder as the swap hit the open wound that was the remainder of his arm. Spots danced in front of his eyes.  Fuck. The fingers of his left hand clenched onto Levi's shoulder as the alcohol burned into  the wound. 

Levi held the swab in place for nearly a minute before he took it off,  doused it again and repeated the action. Erwin gasped, fingers digging harder into Levi's shoulder. Levi gritted his teeth, that was going to bruise, nothing compared to what Levi was going through though. 

Then, he reached for the new bandages, winding them quickly and expertly around the stump and up over Levi's left shoulder to hold it place. A second wrap around the first would hold it snug, and hopefully keep any infection out. 

He handed the brandy back to Erwin, "I think you’ve earned it old man," 

Levi pushed himself to his feet, picking up the remnants of the shirt from the ground "Let me clean this up, then we'll get out of here,"

He nearly stumbled as his leg  took his weight, but he reached for the bucket and the  towels, wetting the latter and quickly dabbing up some of the dried blood that now stained Erwin's jacket and pants. He sopped up more water  with the towels before briskly rubbing down the stone on the floor, smearing the blood up into the  towel. He rinsed the towel and repeated the process again . 

A few minutes later he looked up, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Erwin was watching him. 

"Couldn't someone else do that?" 

Levi laughed, a faintly hollow sound, "I guess," 

He stepped back and let Erwin stand, "We'd better get out of here," 

Erwin pushed himself to his feet, sweating with the effort. He swallowed, suddenly grateful Levi hadn't helped him. Callous bastard though. 

He stumbled as he pushed himself too hard with his left arm, and then Levi was there, his shoulder slipping under Erwin's arm , his strong body pushing Erwin up . "Easy there , you've lost a lot of blood,  sit back down "

Erwin nodded, closing his eyes for a moment and relaxing into the feel of Levi's body against his. Not that Levi would care. "Thank you," 

His left hand gripped Levi's shoulder, wincing as Levi pulled back, obviously in pain from the bruising. "Sorry about that," 

He lifted his hand, brushing a strand of hair away from Levi's cheek, "Maybe I should stay, until the medical officer is free ,"

On impulse he leaned against the body supporting his, pressing his lips against Levi's, his hand wrapping around the back of L e vi's head and pulling him closer. Their lips met, pressing together so  that he could feel his teeth biting into the back of his lips , feel Levi's quickening breath against his cheek. He let go, his heart pounding as he stepped back,  suddenly sinking back against the cot, and leaning against the wall ... "I'm sorry." 

Levi groaned, licking  the salty taste of Erwin off of his lips , "Don't be," his reply was quiet, raspy, and barely audible. Levi leaned down, reaching  for the skin of alcohol that dangled between  Erwin's  fingers and took a  quick swallow  to s low  his racing heart.  When he looked down Erwin had leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed. "Bastard," 

Erwin had fallen asleep. 

Levi knelt down, carefully maneuvering Erwin's legs up onto the cot and laying him down. He tugged the blanket out from under the sleeping man and used it to cover him. A few moments later Levi reached for his boots, tugging them off one at a time. Not much he could do about the harness though . 

Levi sat down in the chair that someone had left against the wall, fingers bemusedly brushing over his lips.  _Dammit, Erwin. _

When the medical officer stepped in a few hours later, Levi walked out into the hall, waiting for her to finish. 

"He'll be fine," she whispered outside, "He probably needs a few weeks of bed rest to recover.  He's lost a lot of blood, and he's going to have to let that heal before he goes back on duty." 

Levi nodded, glaring as another medical officer walked by, "Can I stay with him until he wakes up?" 

"Sure," 

Erwin woke up slowly, his eyelids heavy, he groaned as he spotted the slender figure sitting in the chair across from him. 

"Levi?" he mumbled, "How long did I sleep? "

Levi shifted in his chair, "Since yesterday, I had to go out to re-assure  Hanji that you were okay," 

Erwin pushed himself up, stretching, and then flushing as he remembered, " Levi..I ..", 

"Shut up," Levi rose to his feet, "You don't have to mention it, you lost a lot of blood," 

"What if, what if  I wanted to," Erwin stared at Levi, until the smaller man flushed. 

Erwin grabbed at Levi's hand with his, ignoring the sick twist in his belly as a first try with his right didn't work, "Stay?" 

Levi swallowed, suddenly lost for words, his heart beating faster as he stared at the Commander. He paused for a minute, unsure of what to do, and then stepped forward, straddling Erwin's legs with his own and sinking down to sit on the man's much larger hips. He leaned forward, lips parted as he stared into Erwin's eyes, "Why now?"  His voice was shaky, throbbing with emotion.  What  was happening?  The kiss was just? Erwin? Erwin couldn't... could he?

Erwin shrugged, his body tensing as Levi allowed the weight of his body to sink down onto  his  hips, "I guess ," he shivered, " I'm afraid." 

Levi leaned in, his lips gently  teasing Erwin's before pulling away and moving towards his ear, he whispered, "Afraid of what?" 

Erwin groaned as Levi's hips shifted over his,  the sudden hardness of  his body would give him away even if he feigned disinterest now , "Afraid of this...afraid of loving you," he swallowed, "I could die at any minute, I can't risk...I can't risk loosing you," 

Levi raised an eyebrow, lips pulling back over his teeth, he lightly nipped Erwin's neck,  "You almost died yesterday," he paused for a moment,  raising one eyebrow,  "Bastard." 

Erwin shuddered as Levi's teeth  scraped lightly  over his neck. He winced, the pressure in his crotch intensifying as Levi move d his weight to his other leg, rubbing his body against fabric that was already too tight.  He glanced down, his eyes following the line of Levi's torso to where their bodies met. Levi was ... obviously just as aroused as himself. 

Levi gently pulled his teeth back, turning the bite into a kiss, his lips pressing against the warm skin. His hands were suddenly shaking as he slipped them away from the cot and under the jacket to Erwin's bare chest. His skin was soft and  incredibly warm  to the touch, Levi shivered, Erwin felt better than he'd ever imagined. His  hands  traced  down Erwin's chest, and then he repeated the motion, this time moving his palms away from the muscular chest so that his  fingernails brushed against the warm skin. 

Levi chuckled as Erwin stifled a groan, "Quiet,"

"Or what?" 

"They'll hear us and playtime's over," Levi chucked. 

He leaned down, planting a kiss firmly in the middle of Erwin's bare chest, "Unless you wanted playtime to be over ? " 

"No," Erwin whispered, his left hand coming up to grip Levi's buttock, he squeezed, "I've been waiting to do that for too long," 

Levi ducked his head, a sudden flush heating his cheeks, he leaned in again,  kissing Erwin full on the mouth. His lips parted and suddenly Erwin's hot tongue thrust between his lips, tangling with his for a moment  before pulling away . 

He pulled back, gasping for breath, before  Erwin's hand grasped for his cravat, using it to pull him back before thrusting his tongue into his mouth, exploring him. Levi groaned as Erwin's hand  tugged at the cravat, pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

Erwin dropped the cravat and his large hand brushed over Levi's  crotch, massaging his cock through his pants with slow, strong movements of his fingers. 

Levi gasped, his body stiffening as Erwin's fingers squeezed over his cock. His hips thrust forward, moving into the Erwin's grasp. "Dammit", he whispered, "Why do you always make me feel..."

Erwin squeezed harder, eliciting another gasp from Levi, he smirked, "Like what?"  His fingers pushed up under the sash that bound Levi's waist, tugging at the buttons holding the fly of his pants together, his hand slipped inside, long fingers wrapping around Levi's cock, his hands tightened, sliding up and down the shaft. Levi pressed his chest against Erwin, sinking his teeth into the bigger man's shoulder  to muffle the moans. 

Erwin stroked Levi, reveling  in the feel of the man pressed against him, the sharp bite of teeth against his neck, the soft moans that he would not have guessed the stoic man to be capable of. He groaned as his cock hardened in his pants, Erwin bit his lip and kept stroking. 

Levi's teeth relaxed against his shoulder, "Erwin," he panted, "let me up for a minute"

Erwin leaned back against the wall, allowing Levi to lift his hips up, where he began unbuckling his 3DGM gear, before  wriggling his pants down over his hips, wincing as they tugged at his bandages.

"Better," he folded the pants quickly, putting them on the table with his harness,  before pulling off his shirt and folding it into the pile  "Now," he turned back to Erwin, who was staring at him , "What are you looking at old man?" 

"You," Erwin quirked his lips into a small smile, "That's nothing new," 

Levi's muscular body was already glistening with sweat, bruises, old and new, dotting the otherwise pale skin on his shoulder, and across his abdomen. Erwin swallowed, left hand reaching out to brush over Levi's skin. 

"What?", Levi knelt down in front of Erwin, his hands deftly moving over the sash to untie it, and then the belts, he unbuttoned Erwin's pants, swallowing as Erwin's  hard  cock sprang up through the open fly. 

_Damn he's big._  

"Remember, don't make a sound ." Levi  warned as he  lower ed  his head over Erwin's lap. He ran his tongue over Erwin's erect  penis , chuckling at the  near choking sound  coming from his commander.  Levi opened his mouth, slowly wrapping his lips around the tip of Erwin's cock, swallowing it  as slowly as he could, his teeth carefully  brushing over Erwin's rigid flesh on the way up. Another stifled moan. 

Erwin gasped for breath, ignoring the pain from his arm as he watched Levi's head bobbing up and down in his lap.  He moved his hand to stroke Levi's hair, relaxing into the warm feel of Levi's mouth over him, gasping as teeth nibbled at his cock, and hands tightening into the strands of Levi's hair .  The muscles in his belly tightened with pleasure, longing, absolute desire for the man who knelt in front of him. He gritted his teeth, holding another gasp in. 

Levi pushed himself up, his heart hammering, he wanted more. He rose to his feet, lifting his leg over Erwin's to straddle the commander again. His erect  penis  stood at attention, and  Erwin wrapped his hand around it, pulling Levi  into a sitting position over his legs. 

Erwin's hard cock pressed between his legs and Levi clamped his thighs  around it. He stifled a gasp as Erwin's fingers traced over his thigh ,  and then slipped  between Levi's buttocks. Levi gasped as Erwin's fingers brushed over his balls, squeezing them for a moment before moving back to rub a finger over  his  asshole, fingers circling slowly  before he  slipped  one finger inside. 

Levi moaned, his thighs tightening over Erwin's cock, "Dammit," he groaned.

"Do you want me to stop", Erwin whispered into Levi's ear,  carefully sliding his finger deeper. 

"More," Levi moaned as an answer,"Don't stop,"

Erwin slipped another finger inside slowly, watching Levi's face slacken as he carefully pleasured the man, hands pushing in and out in a slow steady rhythm in time with Levi's moans.   He kept up the motion, enjoying the shudders of pleasure that rocked through Levi's body, as his bare shoulders shook, and sweat began to dampen his skin.

"Enough," Levi  groaned at last,  "I want you, all of you," 

Erwin pulled his fingers  out,  leaning his body back as Levi lifted himself up and  positioned  himself over Erwin's erect cock. 

He slid down slowly, allowing the fullness of Erwin's dick to fill him. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to gasp aloud, company now would be.... he gave out a little moan, and Erwin clamped his palm over Levi's mouth. " Shhh "

Erwin stifled his own groan as Levi settled on top of him, the  hot  weight of his body pressing against his cock. Erwin thrust his hips up, slowly, carefully rocking himself into the other man. Levi's hand gripped his left shoulder, the other gripped Erwin's thigh as Levi began to move himself with the motion of Erwin's hips. They rocked, slowly gaining momentum, hips moving together, both men holding back moans of pleasure. 

Erwin dropped his hand from Levi's mouth and leaned forward against Levi to grab at Levi's harness from the table. He gripped the leather, bringing it up to Levi's mouth, large fingers carefully pressed it between Levi's teeth, and Levi bit down. " Shhh ". 

Erwin dropped his hand between Levi's legs, fingers wrapping around cock, where he allowed the rise and fall of Levi's hips to slide the smooth skin of his shaft  up and down in his hands. Levi groaned through the leather, eyes closing in pleasure as he used his hips to pull himself up, pushing  down to meet Erwin's upward thrust. 

Levi's fingers dug into his thigh as he rocked his hips upward, a small groan escaping him.  Erwin's eyes half closed as he concentrated on the feel of Levi riding his cock. 

Levi's head tilted back as h is teeth clamped over the leather, his belly tightening, Erwin's big hands stroked his dick , teasing him. Erwin's cock filled him, thrusting up inside of him with each movement. Levi  groaned against the leather, it was all he could do not to cry out. His body was hot, heaving with pleasure,he gasped aloud as the orgasm rocked through his body, his cum spurting over Erwin's belly. Erwin groaned, as Levi tightened  around him, squeezing him tighter, no need to hold back now, he'd been waiting for the smaller man to cum . His hips rocked up, going faster now as Levi gasped, out of breath. Erwin stiffened as he came, his body shuddering into a halt against Levi's hips. The two sat for a moment, hearts pounding as they gasped for breath. 

Levi slid himself off of Erwin's still throbbing cock, lifting himself off of  Erwin's lap as the bigger man twisted, lifting his  legs,  so that he could lie on the couch . "I'd better clean you up", Levi reached for one of the towels, quickly wiping Erwin's belly clean of sweat and cum. 

"Thanks", Erwin chuckled, his expression softening as Levi laid his head on the space he'd just cleaned, listening to Erwin's pounding heart. 

"Nothing changes outside of this room," Levi whispered. 

Erwin shook his head, "Nothing changes,"

Levi pulled on his pants, slowly buttoning himself up. He pulled his shirt  on before  tying his  cravat back around his neck. One eyebrow arched at Erwin as his fingers deftly wrapped the necktie , "Maybe next time I'll leave it on," 

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic/smut thing in a long time so obv. not perfect.


End file.
